When Danger brings love together
by Eternal1
Summary: What happens when serena is being threatened? will darien (even after their break up) rescue her and go back? read and find out!


  
When danger brings love together  
By: Eternal (G)  
sm  
  
Hi guys! This is eternal here! Well as you know I don't owe sm . But I do own this story that i am writing about our lovable hereos serena and darien. Check out my friend divine's and my friend garnet's too! (can't remeber their full penname )This is also based on one of the future episodes. I'm sure you'll recall. Except this time I added what i think should've happened.  
This is my first fanfic I hope you guys  
enjoy it. Sorry it wasn't exactly perfect. But oh well, who is,r ight?   
Please review I like to hear ur opinions. Okies. bai bai *waves at the  
readers* It  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"sailormoon run faster!" luna shouted. "luna i am!" sailormoon responded. Serena and Luna had been   
walking around the park, when they heard people shouting. Serena had just turned into sailormoon  
and luna had been encourgaging her to fun faster. Once sailormoon get to where the screams where  
held at, it turns out some youma decided to take some energy from ppl, but putting them asleep.   
"hey! negacreep over here. How dare you to take people energy but putting them to sleep. I am   
sailormoon, champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon i will punish you." sailormoon  
finished her speech. The youma looked at her angrily. "So your the annoying sailormoon brat." the  
youma said. "yea, I am got problem with it snake." sailormoon shouted. "snake?! well, we'll see  
about that." the youma said challengingly. The youma finally started to attack sailormoon. Sailor  
moon continued to duck down on many of the youma's attack. By this time, the youma started to get  
frustrated. The youma stoped and narrow her eyes at sailormoon. Ready to attack her, the youma   
felt burn on her skin. When she opened her eyes it happens that the other scouts have arrived.   
The youma growled in frustration. *How dare they to ruin my attack aganist sailormoon!* The youma  
thought angrily. "hey sailormoon are you okay?" asked the sailor with a blue suit and blue hair  
also known as sailor mercury. Sailormoon just nodded and said " thank goodness you guys came."  
"yea to save your butt as always" the firey red sailor known as sailor mars said. "sailormars!"  
growled sailormoon. Than their attention went back to the youma. "i will get you all! especially  
you sailormoon, so watch out!" the youma screamed and disappeared. All the scouts sighed of relief  
when the ugly youma left. Luna, was the only one who was worried. "sailormoon, I think perhaps you  
should start be careful with your surroundings and be more around with people." luna said worriedly  
"yea sailormoon, by the tone of that youma i dont' like it one bit." artemis the white cat said.   
"you guys don't worry i'll be alright." The now serena said. (they all detransformed already)   
"really, serena you should be careful." said a worried brunette named lita. "yea meatballhead."  
the firey raye said. Serena just turned her face around and stick her nose up high. "thanks raye"  
serena said sarcastically. "serena, were serious, this can be a dangerous threat" amy with the   
short blue hair said. "you guys, really, they have always threaten to get us, and we've always   
managed to beat them." said a reassuring serena. "yea, thats true to serena, but still what if  
they start attacking again and ur there by urself, and we don't arrive on time to save you.   
Serena frankly, I am worried about you and your safety." mina the look alike of serena said,   
except her hair is picked up in a red bow with a different hair style as serenas. By now serena  
was getting annoyed. "YOU GUYS I WILL BE FINE!!! " serena shouted. The girls and the cats looked  
at her shocked. "i'm sorry guys, but this paranoia is rather getting to me, and right now i don't  
need it." serena said sadly. Everyone understood what she was saying and hugged her. "were sorry  
sere, we just want you to becareful because your are our best friend." lita said. "thanks" serena  
said. "well guys, i think its about time to go home. I'll see ya guys tomorrow." said a cheerful  
serena. Serena was starting to walk away with her guardian cat luna and waved to the girls who  
stayed behind. "serena, i really think..." luna was cut off by serena. "oh luna, please don't   
worry, i really appreciate it, and i really think i don't need it now." serena said picking up  
her kitty and hugging it. "serena, i know, but i can't help feeling worry for you." luna talked  
softly. "i know" serena said. Each of the girls got home. Serena got home safely. Serena couldn't  
sleep that evening and luna had already fallen asleep as serena looked at her window looking out  
in the moon. *tuxedo mask, why didn't you come?* asked a really sad serena who's now sobbing quietly  
*he probaly doesn't care about me anymore* she thought as more tears came out of her eyes. Has   
she layed down she fell asleep with more tears falling out her eyes, hugging her pillows. Luna who  
had just woken up had seen the tears falling down to a sleeping serena. Luna knew perfectly why  
and went to her owner and wiped the tears off her face and snuggled aganist her to comfort serena.  
*poor serena* thought luna. Luna had fallen asleep. The next morning, the alarm clock went off  
and serena sit up her bed quickly shouting "why haven't any woke me up?!" as in a new world record  
serena got dressed, fixed her meatballs hair style and went down taking her briefcase and lunch  
and left running to school, with luna behind her. "luna why haven't you waken me up!" serena   
shouted demandily. "i did serena, but you said that you would wake up and you never did." luna  
explained. "and you believed me?" serena asked. Not paying attention to where she was going, she  
ran into something. "Oh excuse me." serena said and looked up seeing it was darien. Her heart was  
pounding faster than it was before. Before she let him answer she started to run again, leaving   
a shock darien from behind watching her. *serena, didn't wail, cried, or beg me to come back to her  
that was odd. Could she have forgotten about me?* he thought hurtly. *oh serena, I'm SO sorry, i  
really do love you.* said a sad darien as he kept on walking. Serena ran to her school, pushing  
her thoughts of darien behind, and got to school right on time. As Soon as she got to class, she   
quitely let her tears fall down, after she let in what happened earlier this morning. It was   
Lunch time already. "hey serena!" said a familar voice. "hey molly whats up?" serena asked.   
"nothing much, just melvin insists to try out his prune juice. yuck!" molly emphasized giving a   
face. Serena couldn't help but to laugh at the comment. "oh dear, molly I do feel sorry for you."   
serena said patting her friend's shoulder. "hey serena!" 3 girls shouted as they walking to serena  
"hey guys! whats up?" serena asked. "nothing much, wanna join us for lunch today, serena?" asked  
mina. "yea" serena said. "yea, and than u can have some of my lunch." said lita. By this comment  
serena had starry eyed eyes. "hmmmm yummy!" serena nodded happily. The four girls went and sat down  
outside in the field and started to eat their lunch. After lunch, they went to class. *at least  
the day is almost over* serena sighed. Finally, when she never thought the time came, school ended  
and serena went to the arcade with the girls. Of course, andrew saw them and waved. "hey girls,   
how are ya doing?" asked the polite cute blonde. "good and you andrew?" amy asked. "oh i'm tired,  
too much work, but never to tired when you lovely ladies are around." complimented andrew with a  
wink. The girls just blushed. "so what will you girls be having today?" andrew asked, getting the  
orders. Each girl said what they wanted, and andrew just nodded and said."i'll be on the way."   
he turned and left. The girls stayed chatting and gosping cheerfully. Luna of course along with  
artemis was their with them and annoyed by their little chatter. "seriously, don't these girls,  
have any other topic than to gossip?" asked luna to artemis. Artemis just shook his head and   
sweatdropped along with luna. (not surprising, eh? ~.^) Well, the doors of the arcade went open  
when a handsome guy 6 feet, jet black hair, and with the deepest blue eyes anyone as ever seen   
came in and sat down in a stool. In the corner of his eye, watching at serena with her friends.  
*good thing she hasn't seen me come in.* he thought as he sighed. *But why do i get a feeling   
i have to watch her now more than ever? Like if something is going to happen and precisely to her.*  
darien thought worriedly. *perhaps, I should watch her. oh NO darien, your just being paranoid.*  
his mind argued. Darien continued to sigh. *than why can't I shake off this feeling, if its just  
paranoia.* he asked himself. And a voice broke his thoughts. "hey dare, whats wrong? hello anyone  
in there?" said a familar voice waving his hand to darien's face. Darien snaps out of it and   
realizes who's the one who broke his train of thoughts. "hey welcome back to earth, man" andrew  
said. "are you alright?" andrew continued to ask him worriedly. "yea, i'm fine, i just was out of  
it." darien said. "yea i can tell." andrew said. "so whats up andrew?" darien asked changing the  
subject. "oh nothing, i'm just going to take these orders and i'll be back. okay?" andrew said.   
Darien just nodded. Andrew went back to serena's table and gave the orders. "enjoy girls." he   
winked again and left. The girls again blushed and started to pig out. Andrew went back to darien  
and both started to chat. The afternoon, was already the sun setting, and still not knowing darien  
is in the arcade, serena decided to go home, waved her hands to her friends along with luna by her side.  
Darien watched this. *good, she didn't see me, i don't want to cause her more hurt than she already  
has* he sighed again, continuing to talk to andrew and drinking his coffee. Has serena was walking  
to her home, she felt a presence, but not just any, a bad feeling and she began to get scared.   
Serena began to walk faster, without making luna suspicious. Darien had already went to his   
apartment, continuing to suffer for the love of his life. "why can't it always be good between me  
and serena? why does things always have to get in the way? Just when i was happy, and had someone  
to love me and me to love them back. WHY?" he shouted slamming his fists in his table crying.   
Meanwhile, serena kept pacing up a bit faster, and now luna was starting to notice. "serena, what  
is your hurry in going back home, you never go this faster pace, while going home?" luna asked  
worriedly and suspiciously. Serena coming up with an excuse said "well luna, after this morning,  
i do not want to run into darien again." serena said, sighing of relief that was a close one and  
good excuse. "yea, i guess your right." luna shrugged letting it go. Than out of nowhere, the same  
youma from lastnight appeared and narrowing her eyes at serena. Serena took notice of it, pulled  
out her broach and yelled "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" as she transformed into sailormoon. "so i see   
your back for more fight, huh?" serena asked challengly. "But of course, I wasn't going to let you  
get away, moon brat." the youma said. Luna had called the girls with serenas communicator and   
informed them on what was happening. "oh i knew, we shouldn't have gone with her! " said a fuming  
raye. "were on our way." amy said. Mean while serena continued to dodge the youmas attacks, when  
The youma finally getting sailormoon with her vines, shot out some sparks on sailormoon, causing serena to  
fall asleep and lose energy while the youma was gaining it from her. The wrapped vine around   
sailormoon, disappeared and sailormoon laying down on the floor glowing with loss of energy. "NO!!  
PRINCESS!!!" a girl screamed from the background. "we were too late" said a sad quiet one. Now  
starting to appear, four scouts appeared running to sailormoon trying to shake her awake, but they  
couldn't. Sailormoon just wouldn't respond. By now the girls were starting to sob with tears,   
falling down on their faces, including luna and artemis. Back in darien's apartment. Darien was  
holding on to his chest with pain. "whats going on? why am I recieving this pain? is it serena?   
oh goodness shes in danger? but i can't i just can't." darien argued by himself. Than a light   
shone in the middle of his living room, causing him to gasp. "who are you?" he demanded. "i am  
your future self darien." a deep familar voice said. Darien eye wide opened, saw the man before   
him. "my...future...self?" darien asked shocked. The future darien just nodded. "darien, i have  
to tell you, that ignore the dreams i've send you about princess serenity. We've got bigger   
problems, you have to go to her NOW! she is losing to much energy and might die, I do apologize  
for sending those dreams. It was a test, cuz negaverse people will try to turn on eachother. You  
and her can be together. NOW hurry and go to her, she NEEDS you." the future darien explained.   
Darien just nodded in shock still and the light disappeared. *i can be with her again. I can't  
believe it, my prayers has been answered. Thank you God.* darien thought as he was to transform  
into tuxedo mask. BY now when he was done, luna serena's cat showed up. "darien! darien! Thank   
goodness, sailormoon she needs you. She's in big trouble, were losing her?! come on!" luna shouted  
tuxedo mask, just nodded and was running with everything he had.*i am not going to lose her again  
just when i finally can be with her. NO way. hold on serena. Please love. Hold on, i'm coming.*  
thought tuxedo mask when he was on his way. Back in the park, The girls still mourning and   
worried for their friends life were starting to get impatient to where as luna and tuxedo mask   
were. "where are they? they should be here by now?" raye asked impatiently. Than they turned to   
see and hear a motorcycle bike lights on. The owner got off and ran directly to sailormoon.   
"tuxedo mask! thank God" cried out sailor mercury. Ignoring the others, he kneeled down to where  
sailormoon. Stared down at her shocked and wide eyed. *omg, what have I done? you, u mean those   
negaverse. NO i mean she looks soo sad.* he said to himself. Darien started to cry and started to  
say i'm sorry to serena while hugging her and bringing her to his arms cradling her. "i will   
make this up to you." he whispered to her. Slowly he inched his face closer to her and inching her  
to him. As their lips were together, Sailormoon had stop glowing and her body color came back and  
so did her energy. Once he parted their lips, he looked down at her worriedly, and wonder why   
haven't she waken up again. A moan disturbed his thoughts down to look at her and smiled. Sailor  
moon's eyes flutter open to see the man she loves soo much in her arms and looking down at her   
lovingly. "is this a dream?" she asked sleepily. "no, its not." he continued to smile at her   
kissing her forehead. "oh darien, i'm so glad." serena wraped her arms around him and hugged him  
tightly so he wouldn't go. When an undisturbing youma decided to reappear, ruining their moment.  
The youma was growling. "you disturbed her sleep and now u must pay!" the youma shouted. "not   
with us around, you negacreep." sailor venus shouted. "yea!" shouted sailor jupiter. Growling,   
even more, the youma started to attack, when a thrown rose got her right on her stomach. "NOW  
SAILORMOON!" shouted tuxedo mask. "alright" sailormoon said. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" sailormoon  
shouted turning the youma into dust and then everything fell silent. The girls looked at each other  
knowing what to do, waved their goodbyes to sailormoon and tuxedo mask, leaving them alone. Both  
detransformed back into serena and darien. "now, tell me darien, why did u break us up?" serena   
still hurt. Darien knowing it, wrapped his arms around serena. "oh serena, it was just too hard,  
for me at first and i have always loved you and i still am, don't you ever doubt it." he said.  
"i did it for your safety...see their was these dreams..." he continued, explaining to her every  
thing, serena understanding on why his reasons, just turned around and wrapped her arms around him  
and said "i understand..shhh everything will be alright. I just wished you talked to me about this."  
"i'm sorry serena. I really am." darien said sincerely. "i forgive you." she said. He leaned down  
to her face inching closer and their lips were met kissing, gently, lovingly, yet passionatley.   
They pulled apart gasping for air and she turned to her back, while darien kept holding her to his  
arms. *i'm so lucky. she is so understandable. its no wonder i love her sooo much* he thought   
smiling. Together they stayed out in the park looking up at the moon sitting in their bench.  
  
The End  



End file.
